Crushed
by Rosiejade
Summary: She supposed her life would be simpler if she just gave up on her silly crush. But Lucy Heartfilia was never one to give up easily on something. Even if that something was as thick headed as Natsu Dragneel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, guess what? new story! I'm dedicating this fic to my friend Kennedy. Who thanks to me is now an extreme fan of the manga and anime. shes like obsessed...oops... aaaaanywaaaays.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I ever have the wonderous manga called Fairy Tail in my possession. **

**Here's to wishing that there will be some kind of Nalu in the near future of the real manga.**

* * *

She supposed her life would be simpler if she just gave up on her silly crush. But Lucy Heartfilia was never one to give up easily on something. Even if that something was as thick headed as Natsu Dragneel.

She admits that there were probably better choices than the fire dragon slayer, but her head didn't really have a say in the matter, her heart was already set on winning his.

She didn't know when exactly it happened, her best guess was that it was the moment they left the island; when they were on the boat she realized how close she was to never seeing him again. It was probably then when it clicked and her love for the boy began. She wanted dearly to confess her feelings to him, but the right moment had yet to appear.

There was also the problem of Lisanna; which whom Natsu had grew up and raised Happy with. Lucy knew that this meant they had a special bond that she had no way of competing against. This made her feel inadequate. Insufficient. Unsuitable. Like it was pointless to even try. But despite her odds, she was trying anyways.

* * *

And that's how Lucy Heartfilia found herself standing outside the door of the guild; head resting on the rough wood, trying to build up the courage to finally tell Natsu how she felt. She took a deep breath and quietly slipped through the door, trying hard not to call attention towards herself. She feared if she was distracted she would lose all her confidence and chicken out...again. She maneuvered through the noisy crowds; bowing her head to avoid the various objects flying through the air.

"Mira!" She called out, waving her arms frantically; catching the eye of the beautiful barmaid, who waved back grinning. Lucy beckoned her closer, "Have you seen Natsu around?" Mira stretched up and looked around the room, giggling she pointed towards the back of the guild. Lucy followed her gaze and saw Natsu with a Half naked Gray being Disciplined by Erza. Lucy sighed, knowing now that she probably wouldn't get a chance to talk with him. She knew that he was soon going to say something disrespectful, and Erza would- "Ah. thought so." she mumbled, ducking as Natsu flew high over her head and crashed into the already battered wall behind her. Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose and walked towards the object of her affection, preparing to carry him back to his house. but when she got closer Lisanna rushed past her and knelt before the dragon slayer.

"Natsu! Are you alright? Should I carry you home?" She questioned, worried. Natsu groaned in reply. Lisanna must have taken it as a 'yes' because she hoisted him up and propped him on his feet, letting him lean on her shoulder for support. Lucy's heart twinged with jealousy as they hobbled out of the guild. She sat down, scowling. She knew that she shouldn't be angry with Lisanna; she had done nothing wrong. But Lucy just couldn't help but feel resentful towards the youngest of the Strauss siblings. She shook her head sadly,

"I should just give up now. I really don't know why I keep trying."

'wrong' a voice in her head said. 'you know that's not true! you keep trying because you love him more than anything.' Lucy groaned.

"I know. I know. But it would be so much easier if I didn't."

"Lucy? Who are you talking to?" Someone behind her asked hesitantly,

"The voice in my head" She moaned, hiding her face in her hands. She heard whoever asked the question slowly back away. Lucy opened her hands and let her head fall heavily onto the table with a loud _thunk_. She really need to think before she spoke out loud.

* * *

**I shall keep writing. it Probably wont be a very long story. maybe a few chapters. Be sure to review! i love any kind of input, whether it be positive or negative.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is still dedicated to my reading buddy Kennedy; lover of _good _books and music. ( Heeeey Ken! text me when you read this)**

**Sorry for the wait... I'm also still working on the next chapter for escape... that also will take a while... sorry.**

**and unfortunatly since there is another battle arc in the real manga i doubt that we'll get any REAL Nalu for a while... esspecially since they were seperated... *sigh***

* * *

It was well known throughout the guild the next morning that Lisanna was still nursing a barely conscious Natsu at his place. Lets just say that Lucy was less than joyful upon hearing this particular piece of gossip. You could find her expressing her feelings on the subject at the bar; where she was drowning her sorrows in alcohol. After her fourth round Mira tried to convince her that getting drunk wouldn't solve her problems.

"well... Cana seems pretty darned happy..." Lucy had bit back. It was late afternoon when she finally had enough. Mira had Gray chapperone her home so she wouldn't get hurt.

Gray was having a hard time keeping Lucy on the road and not on the ledge bordering the water. If she was sober he wouldn't have cared; but a drunk Lucy meant a tipsy Lucy. Unfortunately, a drunk Lucy also meant an easily distracted Lucy. It took all of his concentration to keep **her** on track; she was constantly trying to chase after butterflies, birds, and Gray actually had to stop her from trying to summon Aquarius in an old man's glass of water. By the time they arrived at Lucy's apartment he had a headache and she was in the middle of an angry, drunken rant.

"Why does he like her better?" she slurred, "I love him just as much as she does... Is it because my boobs are too big?" She attempted to flatten them against her chest, but that only resulted in them appearing larger than they already were. Gray coughed, his usually stoic face was beet red. When Lucy started to jiggle her boobs he finally decided that he was unable to take it anymore. He quickly shoved Lucy through her front door and stalked off down the street, attempting to cool himself down by waving an ice fan over his now bare chest.

Unable to see in the darkness of her unlit apartment, Lucy plopped down and sat crossed legged on the floor.

"Even Gray doesn't want to be around me. Why... Whats wrong with me? Why isn't Natsu here with **me** right now? Why does Lisanna get to stay with him at his house?" She squinted into the darkness. "**I'm** the one who has been going on missions with him for the past 8 years (including their seven year absence)... it's **my** maid's outfit that he keeps in his house... He always sneaks into **my** house... He should be here!" She clumsily stood up; gripping the wall for support. When she was 'solidly' on her feet, she wrenched the door open and stumbled down the empty road.

* * *

Lucy blindly groped her way through the streets of magnolia; attempting to navigate herself towards Natsu's house. When she arrived at the edge of the city, and was sure that she was lost, she tripped over something and fell face first into the dirt. She cursed and turned around to see what had caused her to fall. The fact that she was covered in dirt was quickly forgotten when she saw that the offending object was the wooden sign that pointed in the direction of Natsu's and Happy's home. She jumped up and dusted what dirt she could off of herself. She glanced at the sign and looked where the roughly carved arrow pointed. Lucy giggled when the shadowy silhouette of the little building appeared against the starry backdrop of the black sky. She cofidently strolled up the rocky path and was about to push open the door when she heard the tinkling voice of Lisanna through the thick wood:

"Natsu?" -Lucy heard him grunt in reply- "I have something to tell you... I-I... remember when we were kids? And we were raising happy...? I think that I want to have that sort of life... for real..." a silence overcame the area; not a sound was made. Lucy held her breathe and waited for Natsu response; her heart pounding so loudly in her chest she was sure they could hear it.

"...What do you mean Lisanna...?" He finally asked. Lucy rolled her eyes; how much more obvious could Lisanna be?

"I mean Natsu, that I love you more than a nakama. I **love** love you." Natsu was silent, then:

"Lisanna, I... love you too...b-" Lucy didn't stay to hear the rest; knocked out of her alcohol induced haze she stumbled through the wood; around the trees and past the sign. Lucy kept walking, her body on auto-pilot, until she reached her front door. She fumbled with the handle until it turned properly, and when the door fell open she fell with it, banging her shins in the process. As Lucy crossed the room she toyed with the keys that always hung on her skirt. Feeling the familiar shape of the key she was looking for, she un-hooked it from her belt and called the spirit to her side.

"My princess. You beckoned?" Lucy only glanced up at Leo's smiling face before she launched herself into his arms, a sob escaping her shaking lips. Leo stumbled back, surprised at the unusual behaviour of his mistriss. But the moment he saw her condition: her eyes spilling tears onto her rosy cheeks, her entire body covered in dirt and shaking with the force of her cries, he wrapped his long arms around her suddenly weak frame. He absent-mindedly rubbed her back and murmered comforting words into her ear until sleep took her. Leo picked her up off the ground and carried her to her bed. He sat there for a while, tracing circles on the back of her hand. And it didn't escape his sensitive ears when Lucy sniffled and quietly mumbled "Natsu" in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! The third chapter of Crushed! It took me a while... but here it is. Happy New Years! Hope all our resolutions all include watching and reading a lot of Fairy Tail! I was very surprised at the latest chapter... Anyways, Here you go you happy readers you!**

**Disclaimer- Nope, didn't get ownership of Fairy Tail for Christmas... unfortunately...**

* * *

When Lucy woke up, Loke was no longer by her bed. She felt a surge of disappointment fill her heart. It was nothing compared to what she felt yesterday but it still hurt to feel abandoned. She tried to sit up but her head was suddenly hit with the thud of an unanticipated hangover. She slowly lifted her blankets above her head in a feeble attempt to block the stream of light that gleamed through her window. Lucy groaned in pain as the Sun's soft beams penetrated the thin skin of her eyelids. As the celestial mage lay on her side she pulled her sore legs against her chest and shoved her eyes into her knees to protect them from the light. She wished Loke (truthfully, anybody would have been appreciated) was there to help her through her time of both physical and emotional pain. She almost wished that someone would break into her home as usual so she wouldn't feel so lonely and unwanted. There was a sudden shift beside her, Lucy froze and grudgingly lifted her face, solidly prepared to see Loke's perverted smile and orange hair. So she was completely taken off guard to see a head of scruffy pink. Lucy trembled in both humiliation and rage as she looked upon Natsu's peaceful sleeping face. How dare he enter her home after he broke her heart so harshly! Why wasn't he sleeping with his new girlfriend, Lisanna? Despite the weak condition she was in, she shakily got off of her bed and yanked the blankets onto the floor in an attempt to wake up the dense dragon slayer. When Natsu let out a loud snore; her lips, in contrast with her red face, pulled together and turned an unnerving shade of white. Lucy reached down to her waist for her keys but was greeted with the soft texture of a nightshirt instead. Startled she looked down and her fury was temporarily forgotten as she stared down at her new and unfamiliar outfit. She looked up and around the room, ignoring the pounding of her head, until her eyes eventually focused on her coffee table where her belt sat; keys firmly attached as usual.

"Damn that perverted lion." Lucy mumbled under her breath as she deduced how Loke had changed her outfit at some point through the night. But the new problem was quickly shoved aside as Natsu grumbled something in his sleep, bringing Lucy attention back to her current situation. She grabbed for her keys and expertly found the one she was looking for. But no sooner as she opened her mouth, Loke appeared before her, positioned in a low bow.

"My deepest apology Princess, there was some business I had to take care of. Why are you in need of my services?" Lucy placed her cool palm on her sweaty brow and pointed a shaky finger at the sleeping boy that was sprawled on her bed. Loke's face morphed from shock to confusion to amused at the sight,

When he spoke his voice was teasingly scolding, "But, I thought that you-"

"I did." Lucy grumpily stated. A look of understanding washed over Loke's features and he hastily walked towards the bed. He stood there a moment, almost as if he were determining the best way to complete his given mission. In one swift motion he shoved Natsu off the mattress. Hard.

There was a loud crash as the dragon slayer's back collided with the floor. Natsu thrashed in violent jerks as he tried to right himself. When he managed to pull himself into a sitting position he sleepily stared at the celestial spirit.

"Whut wuz that ferr Loke?" he slurred, his large, toothy mouth stretching into a yawn. Loke didn't give an answer, instead he disappeared, but immediately returned, positioned right behind Natsu. Loke proceeded to lift and carry the drowsy dragon slayer across the room to the window and promptly tossed him out. There was a shuffling of leaves heard outside as Natsu made contact with the ground and startled a group of song birds, which twittered and flew away from the sudden disturbance. Loke brushed non-existent dust from the shoulder of his black suit and, once again, bowed low to the girl in front of him before vanishing one last time. Lucy sighed and rubbed her palms into her stinging eyes. These things always seemed to happen to her when she was least prepared. The leaves rustled outside her window again. Lucy gasped and ran towards it to close it, but a pink head of hair popped through before she was even halfway there.

"What was with Loke just now?" Natsu grunted as he pulled the rest of his body through the worn window. "He was acting very strange."

Lucy glared at him, "He threw you out under my orders, you idiot!" Now please leave before I am forced to repeat the action, except I won't be as gentle!"

Natsu recoiled under Lucy's harsh tone. "Are you... angry at me? If it's about me sleeping in your bed; I'm sorry, but Lisanna took mine." At the sound of the other girl's name Lucy's fury rose to an even higher degree. Natsu, oblivious to what his statement had implied, continued to speak, "Anyways, I would think you would be used to it by now... This place is practically my second home!" At this, Lucy snapped.

"GET OUT, YOU IGNORAMUS TWIT!-" She started throwing whatever was nearest to her person- "YOU DUNCE!-" A book,- "YOU FOOL!-" A hairbrush, "YOU-" It was when she picked up her lamp that Natsu ran from the angry blonde and, for the first time, exited through the door. His head still covered with his hands he sprinted down the street towards the guild, completely baffled at why Lucy was so upset with him.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! and Kennedy, TEXT ME!**

****_sorry for the short chapter... again._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well, here it is! The latest chapter of Crushed! I think there will only be one or two more chapters... I pretty much have the ending in my head, so I'll try to put it down here =D Hope you guys like this chapter!_**

* * *

Natsu sat at a table at the back of the room, fingering the chipped handle of his wooden mug, brooding over why Lucy was so mad at him. No matter how hard he thought he couldn't come up with a reason. Happy playfully flew over Natsu's head and landed on the splintered table,

"Are you still upset about the Lucy-being-mad-at-you problem?" Natsu nodded and placed his head into his hands,

"Do you have any ideas why she is so mad at me, Happy?" Happy perked up,

"Aye!" he exclaimed excitedly, Natsu quickly lifted his head up and gave the blue cat a look of expectation, "She's probably upset that you haven't gone fishing in a long time!" Natsu gave the idiotic cat an annoyed look,

"Why would that make Lucy upset with me?" Happy smiled and gave a knowing smile,

"Because she loves fish!"

"...Happy," Natsu's frown deepened "you're the one who loves fish." Happy's grin disappeared,

"Oh, you're right! That is me... But can we go fishing anyways?" Natsu glared at the exceed and blew a small stream of bright orange flames towards him. Happy yelped and flew off the table, hovering in circles around the guild before landing on the second story balcony. Natsu let his face drop back onto the scratched surface of the table. Mira, noticing the depressed dragon slayer, walked over; still cleaning a glass cup in her hands.

"It seems that I have seen this before... Now, when was it...?" Mira jokingly pretended to think hard, "It was recently I believe, not even two days ago, a blonde I think." Natsu popped his head up and stared at her,

"What are you talking about Mira?" The barmaid shrugged,

"Yesterday Lucy was here doing the same thing you are doing now: looking depressed, excessive sighing-" she gestured at his fire-whiskey- "Practically inhaling a rather generous amount of alcohol... Should I go on?" Natsu pulled his eyebrows together and looked thoughtfully at his hands. Was she worried about something as well? Was that why she was so ornery towards him that morning? He didn't like the thought that she was upset, it made his heart ache to think she had something troubling her...

"Do you know why she was so sad, Mira?" Mira-Jane smiled at the clueless dragon slayer and sat down beside him, placing the now sparkling glass on the broken table.

"Natsu, how do you feel about Lucy?" Natsu looked confused,

"I think of her as my Nakama of course, my team member!" Mira sighed,

"Anything else?" Natsu stared off into space and mulled over the question,

"I like being around her; when she's near, my chest gets all warm and tingly; like when I'm immersed in fire! But I don't like it when she's sad, then my chest hurts really bad..." Mira smiled; finally hearing what she wanted to hear,

"Natsu, you have a crush on Lucy!" Mira exclaimed, Natsu shook his head and sighed,

"No, no, no Mira! That's the complete opposite of what I feel for Lucy; I want to be around her, touch her... Not hurt her!" Mira looked confused for a moment, then laughed and rubbed the bridge of her nose,

"Natsu, a crush is when you love someone, not wanting to literally crush them." A look of understanding passed over the dragon slayer's face, he may be as clueless as a rock in most cases, but he was now completely aware of what Mira was insinuating.

"I...Love Lucy?" The older Strauss sister smiled and nodded. Natsu, a determined look on his face, jumped up and ran towards the guild door. But before he got there, Romeo jumped out from behind a barrel of wine and stepped in front of him,

"Natsu! Check out my new indigo flame! Not only is it cold, but it sticks to things at the same time! I made it by mixing my blue flame and my pur-" Natsu, knowing he was going too fast to stop; nimbly jumped over Romeo's head and continued running,

"Sorry Romeo! I have to get going, by the way, have you seen Lucy?" Romeo paused and pointed left of the guild, "Thanks! Be sure to show me your new flames later!" And with those words Natsu dashed down the road as fast as he could. Romeo, disappointed that he didn't get to show his hero his new magic, turned to Mira,

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Mira giggled and shook her head,

"I suppose you could say that all his priorities, other than Lucy, have been... crushed." Romeo gave Mira a look of confusion and walked away. The beautiful barmaid murmured something about 'understanding once he got older', then picked up the already sparkling glass from the table and resumed polishing it with her white rag.

* * *

**_Well? How was it? I wish you could tell me what you thought of the chapter... oh wait, YOU CAN! Just press that little button at the bottom of the screen that says REVIEW!_**

**_(But seriously, you people have been really good at reviewing lately! And so I thank you for that! Keep it up! (BTW I always felt that "fire-whiskey" was a Harry Potter thing, but I have no idea what else Natsu would drink o.O)_**

**_I will be going on vacation for the next 3 weeks, so I hope I will be able to find time between the beaches and the holiday homework to work on the next chapter ^_^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Glad to see that I haven't angered you enough that you decided not to read the last chapter of Crushed! I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner but... I have no excuse which makes me feel like an even worse person... Darn... **

**But I am quite happy with how this story has turned out! My first completed story! Yay! I was _actually_embarrassed when I had to write the last scene... I was blushing and my friend was looking at me and going: "What the heck are you writing to make you so red?" Me: "NO! DON'T LOOK AT IT!" I don't know if I did an alright job since I've never...actually... kissed a guy so... =[ self pity time... anyway,**

**Hope you liked the story Kennedy! It was fun to write this lovely little Nalu fantasy... **

**But enough of my ramblings, ON WITH THE LAST INSTALMENT OF CRUSHED!**

* * *

Lucy sat underneath the old tree in the middle of the park. It made an excellent place to grieve she realized grimly; She had sat in the exact same place when she was hit with the news of her father's death. Seemed like an appropriate place to return to. A dead father and a broken heart both made her chest contract painfully in a physical way due to emotions. Lucy wondered what would have happened if Lisanna had never returned from Edolas, would Natsu have wanted to be with her then? Or would he still not think of her in that way? Lucy's gut was tugging in the direction of the latter. She sighed and pulled her knees up against her face, the rough bark of the tree dug into her back. A sudden breeze blew through the air and caused leaves to dance along the ground, several children were gleefully chasing after them with outstretched hands. How she wished she could be as carefree as them... She wished that her childhood could have been as easy as theirs.

'No." her mind suddenly piqued up, "If you had such an easy life you never would have run away from your father and you never would have met Natsu. Which means you never would have been able to join Fairy Tail. Is that what you want?"

"Well no..."

"Would you rather be at home still? Constantly grieving over your mother and being treated like a princess twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week?"

"Shut up..."

"But then again, maybe your father wouldn't have died if you had just stayed home-"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed, covering her ears with her hands. The children all stopped laughing and turned to look at her, Lucy averted her eyes. Why did her mind torture her so? There was never a day that went by when she didn't think of how Jude Heartfilia might have lived longer if she had just stayed with him. She wished that she had been kinder the last time that she had seen him. How pitiful he was; so weak and vulnerable. She had no idea that he would pass in just seven short years.

"LUCY!?" Her head whipped up at the sound of her name. She watched as Natsu, his arms flailing wildly at his sides, ran down the stone steps and dash towards her. She quickly pushed herself up off the ground and started to sprint in the opposite direction, attempting to free her keys from her belt at the same time. But before she could summon any of her spirits, Natsu tackled her to the ground and sent them both flying through the air. He twisted so that when they landed Lucy ended up on top of him, totally protected.

"Natsu! What was that?!" Lucy pushed herself off of him and glared angrily.

"I have something I need to tell you!" Natsu smiled widely, his pointy teeth shining in the bright sun, he seemed to be unhurt by the tumble. Lucy continued to glare at him menacingly, wishing he had been injured for the stunt.

"And you couldn't have just walked up to me like a normal person?" He looked at her innocently,

"I was too excited... Are you still mad at me? What did I do wrong?" Lucy began to see red,

"You have the... nerve to ask me what you did wrong? Just... Go back to Lisanna! I bet she's wondering where you are anyways." Natsu looked at her, confusion painted plainly on his face.

"What are you talking abou-"

"I HEARD YOU!" She screamed, "I heard what she said and what you replied!" Natsu's face scrunched up as he tried to think through the past few days and what Lucy could have overheard. His eyes lit up as he came up with a possibility.

"Did you hear Lisanna's confession?" Lucy just continued to glare at him. "Did you hear what I replied?"

"Enough to know that you love her."

He looked at her funny, "As a nakama, yes."

"Yes, as a-What?" Lucy's scowl faltered and Natsu took it as an opportunity to explain.

"I told her I loved her as a close friend, not romantically." He said, rubbing his lower back, he had actually hurt himself slightly in the fall, his still healing injuries did not appreciate the new additions. Natsu looked at Lucy's shocked expression and said, "Maybe I should explain."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Every time Natsu tried to move it was as if Erza was throwing him into the wall all over again. Lisanna was doing a terrific job of nursing him back to health however; She was administering the medicines that Grandine provided her with regularly, and it was making a noticeable difference in his condition. Well, at least according to Grandine it was. Natsu was in such a drugged out fog he could barely feel anything. He was in an almost comatose state for the first twenty-four hours. When he finally awoke it was late in the evening of the following day. The first thing he noticed was how much better he was feeling, _'I must be getting stronger! It usually takes at least two or three days to recover from an Erza inflicted injury!_' He thought. The second thing he noticed was how hungry he was. Moments after he realized this, Lisanna appeared from behind a stack of his belongings, holding a bowl of broth.

"I thought you might be hungry." She set the container on his lap and watched as he hastily brought it to his mouth and started swallowing the liquid inside in large gulps.

"Ank-oo!" He managed to say between mouthfuls. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. All that could be heard for the next minute was the sound of broth sloshing from the bowl into Natsu's mouth. And when he was finished the rustling of bed-sheets as Lisanna gently lowered him back down into a laying position. As Natsu snuggled into his blankets Lisanna gave a small cough and started to speak.

"Natsu?" The tired dragon slayer grunted in reply, too comfortable in the pile of blankets to make a proper response. "I have something to tell you... I-I... Remember when we were kids? And we were raising happy...? I think that I want to have that sort of life... for real..." The room was filled with a deafening silence; Natsu eyes were wide as he processed the information. He gave a small nervous laugh in the back of his throat,

"...What do you mean Lisanna...?" He mentally smacked himself, that wasn't what he meant to say at all. Lisanna gave an almost inaudible sigh and started to explain to Natsu in a slow patient tone.

"I mean Natsu, that I love you more than a nakama. I **love-**love you." Natsu said nothing as he thought; there was a point in time where he thought he had loved Lisanna. He had liked her when they were kids and when he thought she had died he had considered the fact that he had loved her in a romantic way. And yet-

"Lisanna, I... love you too...but not in that way." He thought he heard a thump outside the door, his head up and turned towards it but his ears picked up no further sounds so he ignored it; returning all his attention to the situation at hand. "You are one of my closest friends; I grew up with you and hatched Happy with you. But... It doesn't feel right to say that I love you romantically... I don't know why. It's like a gut feeling or something." Lisanna's face stayed impassive, the only sign that she had heard what he had said was her slightly quivering bottom lip. She smiled and spoke, her voice unwavering.

"I understand, and I think I know why too..."

Natsu looked up at her, innocent curiosity shining in his eyes, "Really? why?"

Lisanna smiled at his obliviousness. "I'm sure you'll find out eventually." He frowned, "I'm going to go and clean up... Over there..." She said, pointing to a point of the room that was blocked by one of Natsu's many piles of rubbish. When Lisanna had disappeared behind the tower Natsu attempted to stand up, expecting a lot of pain. He was pleasantly surprised when he was able to get to his feet with hardly any discomfort at all. There was only a dull throbbing in his head which was easily ignored. He walked around the room a few times; letting blood circulate through his legs. He shook away the pins and needles that prickled uncomfortably beneath his skin, and started towards his door.

"I'm going to go and visit Lucy!" He called out to Lisanna, "I haven't seen her in almost two days!" As he exited his house and shut the door behind him he didn't hear the soft hiccup that came from the other side of the room. Or the bitter-sweet smile that Lisanna wore on her face; sad that she had been rejected, but happy that Natsu was probably going to figure out what she meant earlier.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

Lucy stared at the boy in front of her with wide eyes. Natsu looked her straight in the eye, his stare unwavering. She tried to look for a sign that he could be lying but soon found that she was losing herself in the seriousness of his black irises. She felt tears start to form, prickling behind her eyes and making them itch. She started to rub her them, trying desperately to push back the water that wanted to flow freely down her face. But despite her efforts, a single tear slipped through and fell down her cheek, leaving a thin line of water behind as it trailed down her face and neck. Natsu jumped,

What's wrong Lucy? Did I do something wrong again?" Lucy watched as he panicked; hopping from one foot to the other and looking around frantically. She smiled at the sight, he looked so much like a small child when he was worried. He noticed her change in facial expression and leaned over,

"Are you okay now? What did I do?" His brow was scrunched together in confusion and his eyes were bright with relief. She couldn't hide her feeling for another moment, '_he's so clueless he might never realize otherwise_.' She reasoned with her mind. So she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips on his,

"Everything." She mumbled against his mouth, she felt him jerk back slightly in surprise and freeze, not moving. She felt a jab in her chest and began to pull away, feeling foolish that she could even think for a second that Natsu could feel that way for her. Just because he turned down Lisanna didn't mean that he liked **her** that way. Suddenly Natsu grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back towards him. His hand snaked around her waist and pressed her even closer to him. Their mouths were slanted over each other's, moving together furiously; putting all their pent up feelings into the kiss. Lucy's hands were buried in Natsu's salmon hair and his free hand was tangled in her blonde locks. He gently nipped her bottom lip with his sharp canines and then soothed it by sucking on it. Lucy moaned and opened her mouth on reflex, Natsu took opportunity of the moment and slipped his tongue inside. He fought for dominance with an almost animal-like approach; tasting, exploring, feeling. Lucy had just started trailing her hands down Natsu's stomach when a high-pitched voice rang out from above them.

"You luuuuurv heeeeeer!" Happy flew over their heads, smirking with an impish grin. The two jumped apart; Lucy's cheeks flushed a bright pink not unlike her, now, boyfriend's hair. Natsu smiled and pulled her head back towards him to press his mouth on her forehead.

"Yeah." Lucy buried her face into the white dragon-skin scarf that dangled in front of her so she could hide her blushing face; which had now surpassed pink in colour and was now a splendid shade of red. "Yeah, I do." he said, lifting Lucy's chin so their lips could meet for another kiss.

* * *

**THERE IT IS! MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORY! Ahhh! it feels so good! I hope you all liked it!**

**AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW EVEN THOUGH IT IS COMPLETED!**

**THANKS FOR READING! **


End file.
